


Despondent

by Parkour_Luck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Iron-dad & Spider-son, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkour_Luck/pseuds/Parkour_Luck
Summary: Tony wasn't getting tired of him, was he?





	Despondent

* * *

Peter watched as Mr. Stark continued to type on his Stark pad. He was just waiting until the man would realize that the movie was over, not that he would have even cared because he had been doing everything except watching it. Peter wasn't so sure why that bothered him so much since he'd at least been successful at getting the older man to sit with him and keep him company. Maybe it was the fact that he had hoped this would sort of turn out like his movie nights with Ben... he should have known that was going to be impossible for someone like Tony Stark.

He sighed inaudibly, stretching slowly and hesitating for one more moment before getting up. He gathered his things quietly and headed for the elevator, knowing Tony wouldn't actually respond if he tried to say anything. He was too far gone in his thoughts for that to happen... so he left, quietly and quickly. He had already cleaned up everything they ( _he_ ) had used as soon as the movie ended. There was no sign that he'd even been there except for the blanket that had been discarded besides Tony. 

Peter groaned as soon as the elevator doors closed and shook his head. Maybe it was too much wishful thinking that had gotten him to believe Tony would ever truly want to spend time with him, without distractions. Even so, knowing the man had made basically no effort to talk to him lately left more than a stinging pain in his heart. He didn't even know why he tried anymore, he didn’t seem to matter when he wasn’t out saving people and that, that hurt the most.

He cast his gaze to the floor and smiled sadly, “Bye, Mr. Stark…”

* * *

Tony knew he had messed up. He knew the second he looked up and saw that he was by himself. That is not to say that the quiet atmosphere that had surrounded him was not an indicator of such a thing in itself but this was different. This felt as if someone had come in to forcibly take away what mattered most to him and then smiled at his pain.

“Pete?”

“Mr. Parker left an hour ago, sir,” FRIDAY answered. Her tone lilted in the tiniest way that most people wouldn’t have noticed but Tony did. He had created her and while she had been growing her own personality, just as Jarvis once had, he felt like he was being reprimanded and that was not a welcome feeling.

“Why didn’t he say anything?”

“It would have been difficult to get your attention, sir. You’ve been working all day. You wouldn’t answer his questions once you sat down so he seemed to just give up.” It seemed FRIDAY wasn’t going to let this go and Tony didn’t blame her. Pepper had already gotten after him beforehand about how he needed to take a break from things and actually live a little - when he wasn’t being Iron Man, that is.

“Give up? Peter? That’s not possible. He wouldn’t-”

“If I may, sir. Mr. Parker has been looking and acting dejectedly for the past couple of days. It seems to have to do with your behaviour around him. Wouldn’t it be best if he were clued in as to what was happening?” If an AI could sound exasperated, FRIDAY would be one of them.

“We both know we can’t have that, Fri,” Tony ran a hand over his face and sighed, looking at the area Peter had sat in earlier before nodding. “Alert me when he uses the suit. He’s not supposed to come over tomorrow but I want to talk to him.”

“Very well, sir.”

* * *

“Dude,” Ned called out and Peter huffed, pretending he couldn’t hear him - which was absolutely not possible considering who he was. “Peter, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird for the past week. Did something happen? Did- Did _he_ take the suit again?”

“What? No! No,” Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, Ned. He has had me hanging around the lab and everything but he hasn’t actually paid attention at all or talked and it just… it feels weird, ya know? It feels like I’m bothering him or something so…” He trailed off, trying to fight off the wave of anxiety that washed over him. Of course, it had always been one of his fears that Mr. Stark would get tired of him but he didn’t think it would happen. Then again, what use did anyone who was a part of the avengers have for him when there was no one to threaten the world?

“Peter, maybe you’re overthinking it? He’s Tony Stark, he has to be busy occasionally, but it doesn’t mean he’s gotten tired of you. I’m sure he’s just working on something and he’ll tell you all about it later.” Peter shrugged, taking into consideration his best friend’s words before nodding slowly. It made sense, much more than what he had been thinking because never before had Mr. Stark even voiced a complaint about him in the lab so maybe he was just growing increasingly self-conscious simply because of paranoia.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, dude,” Peter fist-bumped him as they parted ways. Ned had wanted to hang out but his mom had sent him a text to come home early and babysit so now Peter was simply gonna head out and patrol for a while longer. Although, receiving a call from FRIDAY as soon as his mask was on, didn’t help ease any of his worries.

“Mr. Parker, sir told me to go ahead and tell you to head to the tower as soon as you’re done with patrol. He would like to talk to you.” Just as always FRIDAY always got straight to the point, not that it helped Peter’s nerves at all. “Peter?”

“What? Oh! Yeah, of course… um, FRIDAY, am I in trouble?”

“Are you injured?”

“No, not really,” Peter said as he stretched, sometimes he forgot if he was or not so stretching always helped him see if something ached or not.

“Then I don’t see why you would be in trouble. So, will you head to the tower as soon as you’re done?” FRIDAY asked once more and Peter sighed, nodding before answering softly.

“Yeah, I’ll be over in an hour at most.”

“Very well,” with that, the call disconnected and Peter groaned. He was hoping to have some time to himself to simply reflect but it seemed that that wouldn’t be possible at all… It wasn’t like he was going to actively just stay away from the tower for as long as he could but… he wasn’t supposed to even go over today.

“What did you do this time, Parker?” He shook his head, turning his head as he heard some alarms blaring in the distance and tried to forget for as long as he could about the meeting he was now dreading with his mentor.

* * *

“Uh, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as soon as he walked into the lab. While he understood that it was there must not have been any bad reason for Tony to call him to the tower, he also was unsure as to what it was he should be looking at right now. “What is all this?”

“Something I’ve been working on for a while for us, Pete. Do you know what these are?” Tony asked as he walked closer. Peter didn’t know why there were so many questions when what he was looking at were inevitably two necklaces, thin enough to not be too noticeable but also fashionable enough to look nice if they chose to have them be the center of attention.

“Necklaces?” He attempted, blinking as Tony tutted at him but motioned him closer. “I don’t understand-”

“It’s okay. I built this in case anything happens to either of us. It has a small tracker that shouldn’t be detected even with the most advanced technology. It also warns either of us if the other is in danger. You… after everything happened, this may be something like a security blanket for me or for both of us but I thought you would like it. What do you think, Pete?” Tony waited, smiling softly at him as Peter stood stunned and trying to process everything. He guessed Tony meant about the worry both of them had when dealing with different things - when Iron Man and Captain America faced off in a bunker only for the super soldier to leave Tony to deal with a failing arc reactor on his own; and when Peter fought and dealt with Toomes on his own.

“... thank you,” Peter finally answered, voice shaky as he thought back to everything that had previously been going through his mind.

“For what?” Tony sounded vaguely surprised but Peter could also hear some worry coming from the man that he was sure he was imagining. Then again, it didn’t matter, he was just relieved his mentor wasn’t getting tired of him.

“I don’t know…”

“Peter…”

“For not getting tired of me and you know,” Peter trailed off, fidgeting in place and wincing slightly as he heard the man let out a sigh.

“Peter, I could never get tired of you. You’re one of the smartest people I know and you have a heart of gold. You try to help everyone no matter what and ask for nothing in return. There’s no way I could ever get tired of you or anything of the sort. You got that? There’s gonna be no self-deprecation here,” Tony answered honestly, moving to hug the teenager and smiling softly when the younger just held on tightly.

“But Mr. Stark-”

“Ah, ah, zip it,” Tony huffed and Peter laughed. “But I mean it. Every time you feel bad, you come to me, okay?”

“Got it, Mr. Stark.” Along with his response, both of them only held on tighter. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic, please be kind. Remember to leave kudos and comment if you liked it. They will be much appreciated. :) ♥♥♥ -- I typically write k-pop fics that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing). You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parkour_luck) and [Tumblr](https://parkour-luck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
